


Lift Ticket

by Arduinna



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Canadian Shack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arduinna/pseuds/Arduinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now there was warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lift Ticket

“Ski lodge, huh?” Michael said, staring at the building in front of them. Technically it did qualify as a building: it had four walls and a roof. There was even a chimney, that was encouraging. There was no smoke coming out of it, but it was there.

“Well, sure, you know – a building, where you can lodge, in the snow, which you can ski on. Ski lodge!”

“I’m not sure that’s exactly how it’s usually defined, Sam. Also these aren’t skis, for the record. They’re snowshoes.”

“C’mon, it’ll be great. We’ll spend the night—or a couple nights, three or four tops—deliver the package safely for my buddy, then I promise you, I’ll take you to a real ski lodge. With real skis and everything.” Sam flung the door open with a flourish.

Michael sighed, unstrapped his snowshoes, and went in. “Nice place.”

“Okay, it’s not the Ritz, but hey, there’s four solid walls and a roof, and my buddy said there’d be food and firewood. Better accommodations than that time in Chechnya, huh?”

Michael smiled and squeezed Sam’s shoulder. They were here; may as well make the best of it. “Much better than Chechnya,” he agreed. “And no one’s shooting at us. Yet.”

Sam grinned at him. “That’s the spirit, Mikey.”

It really wasn’t that bad, all things considered. The chimney worked and the firewood was dry, and the food made for a halfway decent meal.

Michael stretched in his chair after the meal, almost basking in the heat the fireplace was throwing off just a few feet away. He could feel Sam’s eyes on him, and different heat licked at him from inside, catching him by surprise. He eased out of the stretch, watching as Sam busied himself with checking the rest of the supplies.

“You know what this really reminds me of, Sam,” he said softly. Bad idea. This was a bad idea.

Sam shot him a look. “What?”

“Prague.” Such a bad idea. But the hell with it. He smiled slowly, leaning back in his chair and hooking his arms over the back, his nerves starting to fizz.

Sam stilled, eyes widening a little as they flickered over Michael’s torso. He licked his lips. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” They’d been stuck in Prague for days, waiting for orders, not daring to stir out of their cheap hotel room for fear of being spotted. They’d drunk all the whiskey and swapped all the lies and played all the cards until the morning Michael walked in on Sam getting out of the shower, and hadn’t been able to control his reaction fast enough.

They’d barely known each other then, just two guys out for some mutual fun to alleviate the boredom. Now there was warmth behind the heat in Sam’s eyes, and gentleness in the fingers he brushed across Michael’s lips, and Michael couldn’t help the kiss he pressed to them. “Hi, Sam.”

Sam made a noise and pulled Michael to his feet, then started pushing him toward the bed, stripping off his clothes as fast as he could. Michael grinned tightly, nerves humming in anticipation as he followed suit.

“I always did like Prague,” Sam said, and pounced.


End file.
